FIG. 1 shows a portion of a conventional optical transceiver 100 having a housing 180. The optical transceiver 100 comprises a light-carrying medium 130 (e.g., an optical fiber) which transmits a received optical signal towards a beam splitter 140. At least a portion of the optical signal is reflected by beam splitter 140 towards a ball lens 150. The reflected portion of the light passes through the lens 150 and is received by a light-receiving unit 110 (e.g., a photodiode). The lens 150 is positioned in a lens cap 155. Thus, the housing 180 encompasses a light processing cavity in the optical transceiver 100.
The transceiver 100 further comprises a transmitter 120 and an optical fiber 130 surrounded by a sheath 135. The light-receiving unit 110 must be located in a portion of optical transceiver 100 that is orthogonal to and extends away from the transceiver 120 and sheath 135.
FIG. 2 shows a conventional optical transceiver 200 with a conventional package, including a receiver portion 210, a transmitter portion 220, an optical fiber 235, an optical fiber connection housing 240, and a transceiver housing 280 which encompasses the conventional optical transceiver portion 100 of FIG. 1, including the light processing cavity. Each of the receiver portion 210 and the transmitter portion 220 are fitted with four pins, a power supply pin 212 or 222, a ground pin 214 or 224, a data pin 216 or 226, and a complementary data pin (not shown, but generally behind the data pin 216 or 226). The width and thickness dimensions of transceiver housing 280 have a significant impact on the profile of optical transceiver 200.
As shown in FIG. 1, a dimension L1 of optical transceiver 100 and/or housing 180 may be relatively large, compared to the optical fiber connection housing 280 and transceiver 220 (FIG. 2). Relatively large cross-sectional dimensions may be required for the housing 180 to house or encompass the components of optical transceiver 100, based upon their arrangement in FIG. 1.
However, the optical and optoelectronic network equipment industries seek ever-smaller transceiver packages and/or consumption of less space by functional components in the transceiver. Smaller packages enable more form-fitting network components, and smaller space consumption enables more functionality to be included within the same size package.
This “Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure